A flush of emotion
by cheshirejin
Summary: What did happen with Yuri and Wolfram after the series ended? Coulda went like this, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

A flush of Emotion

AN: Ok obviously the title is a stab at the first episode of KKM where Yuri is swept to Shin Makoku by way of a toilet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou kara maou it was created by Tomo Takabayashi and is licensed by Geneon for distribution in the states. Oh, and I don't make any money doing this.

I have two separate endings for this story pick whichever you like best. I couldn't decide between them so the next chapter is the exact same story with the alternate ending.

Wolfram wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes then went back to practicing his sword forms, again. He hadn't been able to find any of his soldiers to spar with (i.e. beat the stuffing out of). They all seemed to be away or busy with assignments for his eldest brother. (They must have heard Wolfram and Yuri fighting earlier and made themselves scarce.) "That cheating wimp' he snarled as he swung his sword in a wide arc smoothly bringing it up to block an imaginary opponent. A feint, a stab, and then another block. He worked through a full sword practice than started over grumbling under his breath the whole time. He just couldn't get over what had happened earlier. 'Yuri you coward you cheater when you get back I am going to kill you…' it was a mantra he said to himself over and over as the warm summer afternoon wore on into evening.

Yuri sat on his bed, a cold feeling deep in his gut. Now that things were settled and he was going to stay as ruler of the great Demon kingdom, he no longer could just put off thinking about his situation with Wolfram until later. He hadn't realized how miserable the situation had gotten until he had been confronted with it head on earlier that day. It's not like he had meant to get caught. In fact it was beyond mortifying when Wolfram walked in on him trying to give himself a little "stress relief". It's not like he's the only teen aged boy to ever do it. Why'd Wolfram have to make such a big deal about it? He knew why. If he hadn't, Wolfram had spelled it out for him pretty clearly.

"Why are you continuing this sham of an engagement? You aren't in love with me; you're obviously not even attracted to me. And don't tell me you were thinking of _me _while you were doing _that_. Are you really willing to endure a lifetime in a sexless marriage? Or do you just intend to have the world's longest engagement you coward?"

Of course, being very flustered and beyond embarrassed what Yuri said next hadn't helped at all. "So why don't you call it off if it's bothering you so much?"

Wolfram had been genuinely hurt. Yuri could see it cut deep, the pain reflecting in his emerald green eyes. Wolfram had looked away at that point and stiffly said, "You proposed to me, I am your fiancée until you call it off, you wimp!" He had quickly grabbed his clothes (a slip into horse dung on the practice field was what had brought him back to their room unexpectedly and in a foul mood to start with.) and headed for the bath.

"Is that what you want? Then fine! I w…" Yuri was shouting following on his heels, but as his usual luck would have it; just then he tripped over a discarded towel, sliding on the slick marble floor and right into the tub. As soon as he hit the water a dark vortex opened and he found himself sucked through it coming up for air coughing and sputtering in his bathtub back on earth. He really hadn't wanted to say it that way, during a big argument anyway. That was probably why the transport had happened.

Wolfram lay awake that night; he was exhausted but couldn't seem to find any sleep. His mind kept replaying the argument he had with Yuri. "Then fine! I w…" he knew what Yuri was about to say. When he returned to Shin Makoku, it was over. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision but he refused to let them fall. 'Why am I so upset? I knew he never wanted to be engaged to me in the first place, that it was a mistake. He had no idea that slapping me on the left cheek was the way Shin Makoku nobles proposed to each other.' Wolfram tried to convince himself that it would be better once things were really over and both he and Yuri could go on with their lives. Deep down he knew that wasn't how he really felt. He really wished with all of his heart that things were different. He would have given anything for Yuri to return his feelings; he loved him so much it was all he could do to keep from pushing Yuri to try to make him love him back. So what if he got jealous sometimes and yelled at the cheater when he was paying too much attention to a pretty girl, or anyone for that matter. Wolfram felt he had behaved himself rather well all things considered. He had managed to control himself while sleeping in the same bed with Yuri on several occasions, not making any improper advances at all. Even if he hadn't exactly been welcomed in the bed on most of those nights. In fact he had snuck in after Yuri blew out his candle and went to sleep. It wasn't like he didn't stay in the room when Yuri was away too; but that wasn't the point… was it? Oh lord, he had been pushing, and Yuri wasn't going to change his mind. And now it was over. Wolfram moaned from the pain centering in his chest, finally letting the tears fall as he cried himself to sleep.

The morning dawned sunny and warm. It had been two days since the big argument. Wolfram forced himself up out of bed hungry for the first time in those two days. He looked around the room trying to decide if he should move his accumulated stuff back to his own room now, or wait until things were official. He decided he didn't want to deal with it just then. He didn't want to deal with it ever. Maybe he could just get new stuff and let Yuri deal with it when he got back. That would make him as much of a coward as the wimp, but he could leave things until after breakfast. Surely Yuri wouldn't be back too soon, he probably had a few more days or a week, since time flowed differently on earth than it did in the great demon kingdom.

At the breakfast table he pushed his food around on his plate, but didn't have much of an appetite after all. His eldest brother Gwendal ate his breakfast as quiet and stoic as usual. Wolfram considered talking to him about his problems but it just didn't seem to be in Gwendal's field of expertise. He usually would have talked to his mother about it but she was off on her never ending quest for free love. Conrad, Wolfram's half brother was much more qualified to help him out having felt so strongly for Julia even though she was engaged to Adalbert. Then again Julia died; and Yuri was the new incarnation of her soul; and Wolfram felt Conrad was entirely too close to his fiancée at times and that fact made things even worse. So… maybe it was not a good idea to open that can of worms. There was Günter… but he was unconscious at the moment with one of Anissina's weird inventions stuck to his head. She and Gisela were trying to remove what looked like a big seashell with spindly metal legs from the poor man without ripping his long platinum hair out by the roots. Wolfram doubted he would be much help to talk to anyway. Everyone knew about the school girl type crush Günter had on the new Maou. He even beat Wolfram to Yuri's side whenever he returned from earth. Wolfram secretly, very secretly, thought it was kind of cute and puppylike. Yuri didn't seem to return the feeling in any way, so Wolfram never made too much of a deal about it. After all Günter had been trying to refocus his feelings for Yuri into a more general kind of love for the entire kingdom and everything the Maou represented. He'd had limited success but Wolfram respected him for trying. Maybe Günter could give him a few pointers. Wolfram sadly reflected that he was going to need all of the help he could get.

"Daddy Wolfram!" A giggling Greta pulled him from his troubled thoughts. She ran up to him Short auburn curls bouncing as she practically dragged him into the garden to play. Wolfram had become truly fond of her, his and Yuri's adopted daughter. A smile found its way to his lips as she talked to him and got him involved in various games throughout the morning. They were playing hide-and-seek when a large splash was heard from the fountain in the center of the gardens, followed by coughing and sputtering. "Daddy Yuri!" Squealed Greta as she ran from her hiding place behind some shrubs toward him.

"Your Majesty!" Günter shouted rushing to hug the soggy Yuri as he climbed out of the fountain. "Amazing" Anissina was saying as she ran up behind him, shielding her eyes from the glare reflecting off of the fountain."He was unconscious until precisely twenty seconds ago when the 'speak from deep within your heart- kun' shot off of his head like a rocket and he ran for the gardens like his pants were on fire. I wonder how he does that…"

By now Conrad and Gwendal had heard of Yuri's return and came to fill him in on the status of the kingdom and what he had to take care of as soon as possible to keep things running. Conrad greeted Yuri with a smile which was returned wholeheartedly as always. Gwendal grunted and nodded acknowledgement of his presence before beginning to list the latest reports from of his scouts. Wolfram watched Yuri from where he was still leaning against the tree he had been using as 'base' for the hide-and-seek game with Greta. Yuri started to head that direction, but something urgent that needed his attention as Maou arrived by messenger pigeon (probably from Yozak) just then. So he went to Gwendal's office to deal with it first. Wolfram sighed and wandered back into the palace. At least Yuri hadn't publicly broken off the engagement as soon as he arrived. For the first time Wolfram wished Yuri wouldn't come looking for him as he made his way to their room.

All too soon Yuri did come looking for him. He came into the room and locked the door behind him. Then turned and just looked at Wolfram with those big, bright, innocent, dark eyes. Wolfram felt more trapped than he ever had before in his life. He had to remember to breathe and when the silence go to be too much he couldn't keep quiet any more "This is your fault! You are the demon king; the great and powerful Maou of Shin Makoku. How could you let me yell at you like that? You wimp!" He waited for it. He would call Yuri a wimp, then Yuri would tell him not to call him that and everything would be back to somewhat normal. This time Yuri didn't say it. Wolfram waited for a few more seconds. Then he knew nothing would ever be the same again. He turned his back to Yuri so the Maou couldn't see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Yuri walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder. "It has been hard on you hasn't it? Being engaged to me by accident I mean." He asked quietly. "I am so sorry Wolfram. At first I thought you were just staying with me out of some sort of sense of pride or as a sign of loyalty to the Maou. Then after a while I hoped you actually thought of me as a friend, someone you didn't mind hanging out with. It wasn't until that day on the mountain where you said even if I didn't trust you I was still important to you. You stood up and declared that you were willing to give your life for the sake of love. Then I realized just how deeply you feel toward me." Yuri stepped closer to Wolfram; needing to see his face as he continued talking quietly. "Wolf, you asked me a question the other day. Now I am going to ask it to you. Are you really willing to endure a lifetime in a sexless marriage?"

Wolf's world was shattering. He knew Yuri was about to call it off and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. After all, even though he was willing to do anything to be with Yuri, that's too much to ask of anyone. Yuri was young and strong and wouldn't be happy in that sort of arrangement. That was why catching him in the act had upset him so much. It reminded him that no matter how much he loved Yuri it could never work since Yuri didn't see him as a potential love interest, just a friend.

"Of course you wouldn't want that. Me either. I can't let this sham of an engagement go on." Yuri said after a long silence. He moved a little more so that he was facing Wolfram. Yuri reached out gently and tilted his chin up. Light from the setting sun filtered in through the window glinting off of the tears beginning to fall from Wolfram's eyes.

"I proposed by accident to a complete stranger. You deserve better than that Wolfram. You deserve a real proposal from someone who has gotten to know and love you. From someone who would be honored to have you by his side for the rest of our lives." He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small, black velvet box and held it out toward Wolfram, who looked at it, befuddled.

"Open it Wolf," Yuri told him.

Wolfram took the box and did so. There, in a velvet and satin lined holder, was a plain gold ring.

"Where I come from, you give a ring to someone when you propose to them." Yuri explained. Then he asked the all important question, "Wolfram Von Bielefelt will you marry me?"

Wolfram stood there staring at the box in his hand, letting the words he just heard soak in. Slowly as he comprehended what Yuri had just said he began to nod. "Y…Yes of course I would but what abou…"

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the surprisingly passionate kiss Yuri planted on him. "There, sealed with a kiss." He said a few moments later, smiling at the shocked expression on Wolfram's face. Then he gently took Wolfram's hand and, retrieving the ring from the box, slid it tenderly onto his finger. Giving his hand a squeeze he said "Now we're engaged, and it's no accident this time."


	2. Chapter 2

A flush of Emotion (the **not** happily ever after version)

Wolfram wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes then went back to practicing his sword forms, again. He hadn't been able to find any of his soldiers to spar with (i.e. beat the stuffing out of). They all seemed to be away or busy with assignments for his eldest brother. (They must have heard Wolfram and Yuri fighting and made themselves scarce.) "That cheating wimp' he snarled as he swung his sword in a wide arc smoothly bringing it up to block an imaginary opponent. A feint, a stab, and then another block. He worked through a full sword practice than started over grumbling under his breath the whole time. He just couldn't get over what had happened earlier. 'Yuri you coward you cheater when you get back I am going to kill you…' it was a mantra he said to himself over and over as the warm summer afternoon wore on into evening.

Yuri sat on his bed, a cold feeling deep in his gut. Now that things were settled and he was going to stay as ruler of the great Demon kingdom, he no longer could just put off thinking about his situation with Wolfram until later. He hadn't realized how miserable the situation had gotten until he had been confronted with it head on earlier that day. It's not like he had meant to get caught. In fact it was beyond mortifying when Wolfram walked in on him trying to give himself a little "stress relief". It's not like he's the only teen aged boy to ever do it either. Why'd Wolfram have to make such a big deal about it? He knew why. If he hadn't, Wolfram had spelled it out for him pretty clearly.

"Why are you continuing this sham of an engagement? You aren't in love with me; you're obviously not even attracted to me. And don't tell me you were thinking of _me _while you were doing _that_. Are you really willing to endure a lifetime in a sexless marriage? Or do you just intend to have the world's longest engagement you coward?"

Of course, being very flustered and beyond embarrassed what Yuri said next hadn't helped at all. "So why don't you call it off if it's bugging you so much?"

Wolfram had been genuinely hurt. Yuri could see it cut deep, the pain reflecting in his emerald green eyes. Wolfram had looked away at that point and stiffly said, "You proposed to me, I am your fiancée until you call it off, you wimp!" He had quickly grabbed his clothes (a slip into horse dung on the practice field was what had brought him back to their room unexpectedly and in a foul mood to start with.) and headed for the bath.

"Is that what you want? Then fine! I w…" Yuri was shouting following on his heels, but as his usual luck would have it; just then he tripped over a discarded towel, sliding on the slick marble floor and right into the tub As soon as he hit the water a dark vortex opened and he found himself sucked through it coming up for air coughing and sputtering in his bathtub back on earth. He really hadn't wanted to say it that way, during a big argument anyway. That was probably why the transport had happened.

Wolfram lay awake that night; he was exhausted but couldn't seem to find any sleep. His mind kept replaying the argument he had with Yuri. "Then fine! I w…" he knew what Yuri was about to say. When he returned to Shin Makoku, it was over. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision but he refused to let them fall. 'Why am I so upset? I knew he never wanted to be engaged to me in the first place, that it was a mistake. He had no idea that slapping me on the left cheek was the way Shin Makoku nobles proposed to each other.' Wolfram tried to convince himself that it would be better once things were really over and both he and Yuri could go on with their lives. Deep down he knew that wasn't how he really felt. He really wished with all of his heart that things were different. He would have given anything for Yuri to return his feelings; he loved him so much it was all he could do to keep from pushing Yuri to try to make him love him back. So what if he got jealous sometimes and yelled at the cheater when he was paying too much attention to a pretty girl or anyone for that matter. Wolfram felt he had behaved himself rather well all things considered. He had managed to control himself while sleeping in the same bed with Yuri on several occasions, not making any improper advances at all. Even if he hadn't exactly been welcomed in the bed on most of those nights. In fact he had snuck in after Yuri blew out his candle and went to sleep. It wasn't like he didn't stay in the room when Yuri was away too; but that wasn't the point… was it? Oh lord, he had been pushing, and Yuri wasn't going to change his mind. And now it was over. Wolfram moaned from the pain centering in his chest, finally letting the tears fall as he cried himself to sleep.

The morning dawned sunny and warm. It had been two days since the big argument. Wolfram forced himself up out of bed hungry for the first time in those two days. He looked around the room trying to decide if he should move his accumulated stuff back to his own room now, or wait until things were official. He decided he didn't want to deal with it just then. He didn't want to deal with it ever. Maybe he could just get new stuff and let Yuri deal with it when he got back. That would make him as much of a coward as the wimp, but he could leave things until after breakfast. Surely Yuri wouldn't be back too soon, he probably had a few more days or a week, since time flowed differently on earth than it did in the great demon kingdom.

At the breakfast table he pushed his food around on his plate, but didn't have much of an appetite after all. His eldest brother Gwendal ate his breakfast as quiet and stoic as usual. Wolfram considered talking to him about his problems but it just didn't seem to be in Gwendal's field of expertise. He usually would have talked to his mother about it but she was off on her never ending quest for free love. Conrad, Wolfram's half brother was much more qualified to help him out having felt so strongly for Julia even though she was engaged to Adalbert. Then again Julia died; and Yuri was the new incarnation of her soul; and Wolfram felt Conrad was entirely too close to his fiancée at times and that fact made things even worse. So… maybe it was not a good idea to open that can of worms. There was Günter… but he was unconscious at the moment with one of Anissina's weird inventions stuck to his head. She and Gisela were trying to remove what looked like a big seashell with spindly metal legs from the poor man without ripping his long platinum hair out by the roots. Wolfram doubted he would be much help to talk to anyway. Everyone knew about the school girl type crush Günter had on the new Maou. He even beat Wolfram to Yuri's side whenever he returned from earth. Wolfram secretly, very secretly, thought it was kind of cute and puppylike. Yuri didn't seem to return the feeling in any way, so Wolfram never made too much of a deal about it. After all Günter had been trying to refocus his feelings for Yuri into a more general kind of love for the entire kingdom and everything the Maou represented. He'd had limited success but Wolfram respected him for trying. Maybe Günter could give him a few pointers. Wolfram sadly reflected that he was going to need all of the help he could get.

"Daddy Wolfram!" A giggling Greta pulled him from his troubled thoughts. She ran up to him Short auburn curls bouncing as she practically dragged him into the garden to play. Wolfram had become truly fond of her, his and Yuri's adopted daughter. A smile found its way to his lips as she talked to him and got him involved in various games throughout the morning. They were playing hide-and-seek when a large splash was heard from the fountain in the center of the gardens, followed by coughing and sputtering. "Daddy Yuri!" Squealed Greta as she ran from her hiding place behind some shrubs toward him.

"Your Majesty!" Günter shouted rushing to hug the soggy Yuri as he climbed out of the fountain. "Amazing" Anissina was saying as she ran up behind him, shielding her eyes from the glare reflecting off of the fountain."He was unconscious until precisely twenty seconds ago when the 'speak from deep within your heart- kun' shot off of his head like a rocket and he ran for the gardens like his pants were on fire. I wonder how he does that…"

By now Conrad and Gwendal had heard of Yuri's return and came to fill him in on the status of the kingdom and what he had to take care of as soon as possible to keep things running. Conrad greeted Yuri with a smile which was returned wholeheartedly as always. Gwendal grunted and nodded acknowledgement of his presence before beginning to list the latest reports from of his scouts. Wolfram watched Yuri from where he was still leaning against the tree he had been using as 'base' for the hide-and-seek game with Greta. Yuri started to head that direction, but something urgent that needed his attention as Maou arrived by messenger pigeon (probably from Yozak) just then. So he went to Gwendal's office to deal with it first. Wolfram sighed and wandered back into the palace. At least Yuri hadn't publicly broken off the engagement as soon as he arrived. For the first time Wolfram wished Yuri wouldn't come looking for him as he made his way to their room.

All too soon Yuri did come looking for him. He came into the room and locked the door behind him. Then turned and just looked at Wolfram with those big, bright, innocent, dark eyes. Wolfram felt more trapped than he ever had before in his life. He had to remember to breathe and when the silence go to be too much he couldn't keep quiet any more "This is your fault! You are the demon king; the great and powerful Maou of Shin Makoku. How could you let me yell at you like that? You wimp!" He waited for it. He would call Yuri a wimp, then Yuri would tell him not to call him that and everything would be back to somewhat normal. This time Yuri didn't say it. Wolfram waited for a few more seconds. Then he knew nothing would ever be the same again. He turned his back to Yuri so the Maou couldn't see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Yuri walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder. "It has been hard on you hasn't it? Being engaged to me by accident I mean." He asked quietly. "I am so sorry Wolfram. At first I thought you were just staying with me out of some sort of sense of pride or as a sign of loyalty to the Maou. Then after a while I hoped you actually thought of me as a friend, someone you didn't mind hanging out with. It wasn't until that day on the mountain where you said even if I didn't trust you I was still important to you. You stood up and declared that you were willing to give your life for the sake of love. Then I realized just how deeply you feel toward me." Yuri stepped closer to Wolfram; needing to see his face as he continued talking quietly. "Wolf, you asked me a question the other day. Now I am going to ask it to you. Are you really willing to endure a lifetime in a sexless marriage?"

Wolf's world was shattering. He knew Yuri was about to call it off and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. After all, even though he was willing to do anything to be with Yuri, that's too much to ask of anyone. Yuri was young and strong and deserved better than that. That was why catching him in the act had upset him so much.

"Of course you wouldn't want that. Me either. I can't let this sham of an engagement go on." Yuri said after a long silence. He moved a little more so that he was facing Wolfram. Yuri reached out gently and tilted his chin up. Light from the setting sun filtered in through the window glinting off of the tears beginning to fall from Wolfram's eyes.

"I proposed by accident to a complete stranger. You deserve better than that Wolfram. You deserve a real proposal from someone who has gotten to know and love you. From someone who would be honored to have you by their side for the rest of your lives. I am so sorry that that I can't be that person for you wolfram. So I release you from our engagement. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I hope eventually we can be friends again."

"I hope so too." Wolfram choked out as he pushed past Yuri, struggling with the locked door briefly then bolting from the room once he got it open to find a quiet place to be alone and weep, and try to piece together his shattered heart.


End file.
